russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nation Broadcasting Corporation
Nation Broadcasting Corporation (NBC) is a radio and TV network that has been operating in the Philippines since 1963. As of August 2012, NBC is a subsidiary of MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. and is located in the Locsin Building at 6752 Ayala Avenue, Makati. History 'NBC on radio' NBC has been identified as a major industry player, as it was the first network to broadcast on a 24-hour basis outside of Metro Manila, it launched the first FM stations in the Visayas and Mindanao regions, and was the first to bridge the archipelago with the utilization of satellite broadcasting. Launched in the early 1980s, NBC was the first radio satellite network in the Philippines, and continues to cover the live games of the Philippine Amateur Basketball League and the Philippine Basketball Association. In 1998, NBC became the only FM radio network in the Philippines consisting of member-stations named after their respective markets. DZAR was the first to launch in 1998 through its nationwide transmission. But in 2005, Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy purchased all NBC AM stations and rebranded as Sonshine Radio. In 1973, DWFM was established as the first FM station during the Martial law era, MRS 92.3 is a music, ballad and pop-formatted FM station which based on most requested songs to listeners then turned into Joey@Rhythms 92.3 in 1998 and later 923 Joey enriched FM broadcasting and marketing from 1998 to 2007. Later on, xFM began on 8 April 2007 when 923 Joey was signed off on 4 April, just before Holy week. XFM contains ambient, chill, down-tempo, electronica, house, lounge, trip-hop and indie music on radio until its ground-breaking format in February 2008. In October 2009, the Manila, Cebu & Davao stations discontinued its Smooth AC format. The Manila station became U92, in partnership with All Youth Channels. It became the first CHR-formatted station focuses on MTV Philippines broadcasting from a state-of-the-art studio at Silver City Mall, Frontera Verde Complex, Pasig City. The Cebu & Davao stations became WAV FM, in partnership with AudioWAV, a company known for producing radio-like playlists for well-known Philippine companies. The other provincial stations retained their format. Last September 30, 2010, U92 shut down following the dissolution of MTV Philippines in February. On October 1, 2010, NBC, in partnership with Associated Broadcasting Company/TV5, its affiliate, took over the management of 92.3 FM. Therefore as part of TV5's expansion, the station will become 92.3 News FM, the first news/talk station on FM band. Last November 8, it had its debut at 12:30am & its first day of broadcasting began at 4am. Since February 21, 2011, Radyo5 will also broadcast nationwide through its provincial relay stations on AM and FM. 'NBC on television' Nation Broadcasting Corporation (NBC-41) is a commercial UHF television station owned by First Pacific conglomerate headed by Manuel Pangilinan who is also the chairman of the telecommunications giant Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT). The name was unfamiliar to many Filipinos as they know it was just a regular radio station. NBC TV 41 used to be as MTV Philippines. MTV (abbreviation for Music Television) is a cable television network which was originally devoted to music videos, especially popular rock music. MTV later became an outlet for a variety of different material aimed at adolescents and young adults. After 6 years of partnership in the Philippines, MTV Channel 41 has been put off-the-air after a multi-year deal with All Youth Channel (AYC) following the dissolution of partnership with NBC (MTV Philippines became a defunct channel since February 2010). It has been inactive until October 2010 when it began test broadcast as TV5 took over the blocktime of UHF Channel 41 which alternates TV5's programming and at this time, it was simulcasted with Radyo5 92.3 News FM for few months when it was debuted on November 8.TV5 allocates P10b to battle ABS-CBN, GMA-7. Manila Standard Today. Retrieved 10-4-10. By the 1st quarter of 2011, TV5 will setup the first free-to air interactive-radio-on-TV type channel with a format similar to DZMM TeleRadyo and RHTV to broadcast after its initial simulcasting of 92.3 News FM if TV5 introduced this UHF channel. Also, it will initializing test broadcasts on various cable and satellite operators nationwide. On February 21, 2011, AksyonTV launched as TV5 introduced the new UHF channel. Even AksyonTV is also available on channel 29 in Cebu, Zamboanga, Cagayan De Oro and Davao, channel 44 in Bacolod, and on channel 34 in Baguio and Iloilo. channel 32 in Tuguegarao and channel 28 in Santiago, Isabela It was launched last time at exactly 4am, airing its first program Andar ng Mga Balita hosted by Martin Andanar, which was actually a simulcast of the morning news program on News FM of the same title. NBC Stations Nationwide 'NBC Radio Stations (Radyo5)' Note: *Relay From DWFM Manila. Note: **Originating stations. 'Defunct radio stations' *Note: The Manila flagship station is currently blocktimed to TV5. Cebu & Davao stations are being transformed to WAV FM, in partnership with audioWAV, a company known for producing radio-like playlists for well-known Philippine companies. *Note: In December 2011, WAV 1019 from audioWAV was replaced by Radyo5 101.9 News FM Cebu and Davao (owned and operated by TV5), the first and only 24/7 news/talk radio station in the Philippines through broadcast on HD Radio. NBC TV stations (Aksyon TV) 'NBC via cable and satellite Television (AksyonTV)' All of these cable and satellite channels carry DWNB-TV-41 Manila. The channel is available to other cable affiliates nationwide. References Category:1963 establishments Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Philippine television networks Category:Companies established in 1963